terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Locki
"For many years I have been locked inside here. Now I have the key to leave. Weakling, come here, watch me take your soul!" Locki is a Golem-tier Hard Mode boss. He can be spawned by placing a golden chest in the Underworld once Golem has been defeated and no bosses are alive. When he is attempted to be opened, the player will lose half their health, and, ten seconds later, on the screen, a shaking message saying "For many years I have been locked inside here. Now I have the key to leave. Weakling, come here, watch me take your soul!" will appear. The golden chest will open, and a dark aura will appear inside it, with two red eyes. The first phase of the boss will begin, as it flies around quickly while repeating an attack pattern. Phase 1 The boss repeats this pattern: # Locki shoots lasers out in all directions. These lasers deal double the boss's damage. # The boss charges at the player. Every time Locki hits the player while charging, a Golden Mimic will spawn. The golden mimics summoned do not drop anything. # The boss leaves a Demon Sickle behind after charging. The Demon Sickle will proceed to charge at the player. It acts like a normal demon sickle. # (At 75% HP and under only) The boss shoots fast lasers at the player that deal double the boss's damage while doing its attacks. # (At 50% HP and under only) The boss gains the ability to teleport. Phase 2 At 25% HP (14,625 / 21,937 HP) the boss will slow down and become invulnerable to attacks. Similar to the previous message, on the screen it will say "Oh, but i'm not done with you yet. It seems I need to kill you in the most painful, slowest way possible. News flash: your race is responsible for my imprisonment!" 'The boss's AI completely changes. His damage will double and his defense will halve. Locki enters a new, more agressive, attack pattern; # The boss shoots Demon Sickles in all directions. For the entirety of Phase 2, the player will have the Locked debuff, in which the player has a 1 in 4 chance to be pulled in the directions they move towards for 5 seconds. This makes movement much harder. # The boss charges at the player like in phase 1, but its demon sickle attack is repeated every second (half-second under 17% HP) and the boss inflicts Ichor for 20 seconds instead of spawning a Golden Mimic. # The boss shoots a golden laser that deals half the boss's damage, but inflicts Ichor for 20 seconds. # (At 17% HP and under only) The boss summons a Red Devil upon hit with a 1 in 4 chance. # (In expert mode, at 8.5% HP and under only) The boss's damage increases by 5 and he becomes much stronger. He throws Dynamite in all directions. Dynamite thrown WILL explode blocks and deal double the damage of a normal Dynamite. # The boss shoots fast red lightning at the player twice. It deals triple the boss's damage. Defeat Upon defeat, similar to the last two messages, the message '"Seems like our little champion has won again, but oh, you can't lock up our entire race!" The boss will then explode slowly over time, and then drop his loot. Drops True Demon Sickle (20% chance, magic drop) Trident Of Locki (20% chance, melee drop) Chest Cannon (20% chance, thrower drop) Unholy Evaporator (20% chance, ranged drop) Lava King's Staff (20% chance, summoner drop) 40 (100% chance) Expert Mode Treasure Bag: Troublemaker's Arsenal (100% chance) Lore Locki's demon name was Loorki. He wanted to rank up to become a Red Devil, like his parents. However, he never came to that level, because, instead of training, he was boasting about his gold, which he had found from going into the caverns. He said "Look at me, i'm the richest!" and was loathed by many in his race. One day, Loorki was going to the above world to cause trouble. He broke houses down as he went, and put his money in golden chests. With a lot of other demons, he used his power to create a lot of stone and dirt, a power demons can only use once in their life. This drained almost all of his HP and energy. He created the entire Underground. Later, a dryad, who thought he was dead, came and locked him into a chest forever. The rest of his friends were killed. He was buried for years, when he woke up, he saw his ghostly friends possessing chests and using their abilities. He realised he had lost his physical form, and was disappointed. However, he had found everything he wanted in the chest. He hated being in a chest, still, and longed to get out. Legend says, he will awaken if a golden chest is used in the underground. Anything in that chest could be Locki, as he is now known as... Category:Bosses Category:Post-Golem Category:Post-Plantera Category:Hard Mode Bosses